Di Angelos' Past One-Shots
by RejectionQueen
Summary: A few one-shots of Nico, Bianca, and Maria's past in Italy to America. It might be kinda weird but I tried.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is the first thing I'm actually posting! I wrote this last year and I might have been delusional while writing this. Some things might be kinda wonky like age and year. I tried to do my research the best I could. I'm really sorry if this is really bad. My social media account is on QuizUp and I'm RejectionQueen AKA ProcrastinationPrincess AKA UnshippableShipper.**

 **Enjoy?**

It was August 21, 1938. An eight year old girl in a green cap and a brown button dress was pulling the hand of a six year boy in a dress shirt and dress pants through the Sunday Market. Their mother was following them with a bag in her hand trying to keep up with her overactive children.

Woman in dresses with their own children scattered the place and farmers and merchants were on the sides selling their goods to them. It was loud and people were happy. Children struggled to follow their parents hand in hand in their starched church outfits to the big building with the huge cross on the front.

As the church bells rang through the crowded city of Venice, Italy, soon the di Angelo family consisting of Bianca, Nico, and their mother, Maria di Angelo walked to the building already full of people.

Nico squeezed Bianca's hand as they walked through the open doors. Nico suddenly felt uneasy as he sat down on one of wooden benches in the back.

He had a secret. He couldn't tell anybody, not even his sister, Bianca. He would be exiled. He could be killed. The worst part was he couldn't even tell if his secret was real or not. He didn't want to risk it though. They repeated the priest's words and prayed.

Bianca, being the curious girl she was, opened her eyes mid prayer and looked directly at her mother. She noticed her mother's lips mouthing something totally different than the priest. She kept seeing her mother fidget once in awhile. Once she realized how long she took to stare at her mother, she closed her eyes only to have to open them three seconds later. She took another peek at her mother but this time at her eyes. Bianca saw the quick flash of anger pass and turn to despair. She could see all the worry in her eyes.

By the end of church, Bianca went through all the unusual things her mother did during church for the last week and started to question her mother's beliefs and religion. Whenever she saw that look on her face or whenever she stared directly in her mother's eyes, she wanted to ask so badly about her past, her religion,and her beliefs. But she never got her answer.

 **That was it! Please tell me if it was ok or if I should do something to improve.**

 **I might post tomorrow but either way I'll post soon. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Here is another chapter one-shot. But I think these are more like drabbles because of the length!**

Nico sat on the step of his house. He had just come back from the small field behind it. In his hand was a small white flower. He didn't know why he picked it up. It reminded him of Bianca. Her kindness and how she would hold his hand whenever he needed it. He felt like Bianca could read his mind. Whenever he felt sad she would come up right next to him and give him a big hug. She was the only person he knew that could ever understand him, the only one who would accept him. He always knew that Bianca would always make him happy. She knew what choices to make. She would always be the good one.

He could exactly remember her words,"Non devi avere paura. Ti proteggerò sempre. Non ti lascerò mai." Which translated into " _You do not have to be afraid. I will always protect you. I'll never leave you."_

 **Let me be honest here. I used Google Translate to do this so I know its gonna be kinda wrong but hey I made this last year so sorry. Please review. Thank you! :DDD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi heres another one**

Nico loved his mother. Maria di Angelo was the person who taught him right from wrong. They were a poor family. They didn't have much. Their mother was always sacrificing so much for them. Their father was another story. Nico remembered him with his mother a few years ago. He remembered sitting on his lap while his father played with him. He remembered his black eyes always soften around them. Whenever he looked at his mother, his eyes had a flare with purple fire. Nico could remember the last day he saw his father. He was only three but he could still remember the look on his parents face.

* _Flashback*_

 _His mother's face looked like it aged about ten years covered with wrinkles that had not been there a minute ago. The air around the same house had turned thirty degrees down. Nico and Bianca were leaning on the door trying to listen as their parents had a serious conversation._

 _(The following part was translated from Italian for english readers' sake)_

" _The Great Prophecy was spoken and I hope it will be about one of our children.",said the oily voice known as their father's._

" _Yes but it cannot be for another at least fifty years from now.",said Maria di Angelo with a sad voice._

 _There was brief silence after this. Nico and Bianca had their ears pressed against the door waiting for the silence to stop._

" _The other children are starting a war now and I don't want you and the children to be hurt.", said Hades._

' _Other children!?',Bianca thought. She looked at her little brother's face and he looked about as puzzled as she did._

" _What do you suggest I do? I can't just leave the children."_

" _Come to the Underworld with me.", Hades' said taking his lover's hand in his. He had a hopeful glint in his black eyes."We can bring the children and you can raise them there."_

" _I can't-"_

" _Don't worry Persephone will not see you. I will hide you in the castle."interrupted Hades._

" _I can't. I can't raise my children down there. I'm sorry I can't."_

" _Please. I love you. I don't want to see my family mixed with the war. Please.", Hades pleaded urging Maria._

" _I'm sorry I can't do it."_

 _Hades looked at his lover with a sad look on his face. His eyes had darkened which was almost impossible because his eyes were black._

" _Very well. This might be the last time all shall see you Maria. I will miss you.",Hades said standing up._

 _Maria looked like she was going to say something but just said,"Goodbye"_

" _I love you",Hades said looking back at her._

 _With that Hades disappeared into thin air leaving behind a rush of cold air that would make you feel like someone was pulling you into the shadows. You'd go all cold inside like all the air was sucked out of you. And that was the last time Nico heard from him…._

 _*End Flashback*_

 **Please review! Thank you so much!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here you go!**

It was September 18, 1938 Maria looked at her kids as they whispered excitedly and held hands. She knew of their fate and she was worried for them. They were currently in line to go on the boat going to America. They were escaping the terrors of World War 2. She was lucky for she would not be going on this boat if it weren't for her father. He was a diplomat at Washington D.C.. As Maria talked to the man filing the papers and tickets, Bianca gazed up at the huge cruise ship. It was double decked and lined with gold rimmed windows. People were leaning on the railings of the ship staring at the amazing view. On the side of the boat there were american letters in a blue stripe but Bianca didn't know what they meant for she only spoke Italian. She glanced down at her younger brother who was, not surprisingly, also gazing up in amazement at the huge ship.

Their mother ushered them forward with papers in her hand. Bianca fixed her cap then held her hand out to Nico. He took it smiling at the cruise ship and his older sister and started pulling her hand towards it. Bianca couldn't help but smile at her younger brother. He was always happy and smiling. Bianca wished it could be like this forever. They went up the ramp to the deck of the boat. There a man in a uniform took their suitcases and took a look at papers Maria showed him. He nodded. He ushered the di Angelo family to follow him and they went down a long hallway. They finally stopped at one door that american numbers on it and again Bianca couldn't understand them. The man used a key to push open the door for them then placed the luggage and key down. He said something in american to Maria which she apparently she understood much to her children's surprise. After their small conversation, the man in the uniform left. "Mama?", Bianca asked her mother pulling her sleeve. Maria looked down at her daughter's curious face. She had her father's black eyes that made her feel sad. "Yes Bianca?", Maria said in italian sitting in one of the chairs in the room.

"How do you know english?", Bianca asked in italian.

"I learned it from my father. I want you and Nico to learn it too.", she replied in the softest voice she could say.

"We do?", Nico butted in looking up at her mother.

"Yes, how else are you and Bianca going to speak to other people and make new friends?", Maria said picking up Nico and pulling him up on her lap.

"Uh you can do it for us",piped up a smiling Nico.

Maria laughed and said,"I don't think so. Now come let's go eat dinner."

 **Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! This one is a bit longer then usually. Its kinda dramatic too.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Nico, Bianca, or Maria di Angelo. Rick Riordan does.**

It was September 29, 1938 and Nico and Bianca were in hotel somewhere in Washington D.C. They had just finished eating dinner and were going to their room. Today was odd. Thunderstorms kept going on and off with extreme lightning. It only appeared to be happening in Washington D.C.. Bianca kept noticing eagles in the city. Well eagles were pretty common in this area but they seemed to be everywhere the family went. Their mother was acting strange as well. She seemed to be noticing the lightning and eagles following them. She seemed unfocused and distant.

The di Angelo family walked into their hotel room as another thunderbolt was seen outside the window glass. Nico jumped and wrapped his arms around his mother who looked down at him and smiled. "Don't worry Nico it's just the lightning."

Bianca pressed her hands on the window and peered out at the lightning and the heavy rain pouring down on the overpopulated city. She wasn't scared of the huge bolts of thunder or the big drops of rain on the window. She was scared for her brother. She didn't like to see her brother like that. "It'll be okay Nico. You're safe.", she said wrapping her arms around her brother. He smiled back at her and hugged her.

Suddenly, Bianca saw a huge flash of white right in front of her. She moved her head away from the sound but that was also away from her mother. Out of instinct, she held Nico tighter than she ever had before. She moved in front of Nico who started screaming wanting to see what was happening. Bianca thought she was going to die and started screaming.

"MAMA!",she screamed over and over but the lightning was too loud.

Just then a black wall separated Bianca and Nico from their mother. It blocked out the huge lightning strike. Bianca couldn't see the mysterious figure making it happen. The man had shoulder length black hair and was wearing what looked like a black dress.

She heard her mother scream something. The sound of lightning was too loud and blocked everything. She realized what her mother was screaming for.

" _Bianca! Nico!"_

Hearing her voice made her start crying. Nico then escaped her older sister's arms for long enough to see the lightning hitting his mother before Bianca covered his face. He started screaming for his mother but he stopped after he saw the black figure next to the transparent blackfield of energy. His head started hurting like it was going to fall off and the last thing he thought of before fainting was,'Mama'

Bianca felt Nico go still in her arms. She screamed one last time for her mama before looking back at the figure. He turned his head just as she was starting to get lightheaded. She saw the black eyes that were identical to her's and immediately thought,'Papa' before blacking out.

Nico was dead. He was sure of it. That hit on the ground hurt. The shock before it was worse. It felt like someone had thrown a metal ball at his head. He couldn't move. He tried opening his eyes but he had no energy to. His head was throbbing with pain. Suddenly he heard a voice. That's when he stopped thinking he was dead. Then he thought,'Well if I'm not dead, them I'm dying right now.'

"I can't' believe him", said an oily voice. It was definitely a male and he sounded angry. The voice sounded familiar to Nico but he couldn't bring it up to his head.

"Argh!", the voice shouted followed by the sound of a fist hitting the ground.

Then, flapping noise started drawing closer to the voice.

"I must revive her. I cannot lose her.",said the voice again.

"My Lord you cannot. You out of all people should know to respect the forces of life and death", said a scratchy voice.

"You are right Alecto. Bring the kids to the River Lethe. I need their memories erased.",said the first voice.

"Yes my lord.",Alecto replied. With that Nico felt himself being picked up. He could feel Bianca next to him. He wanted to reach out to her and make sure she was okay. Nico felt him going down. It felt like a rollercoaster but you didn't know where you were going. He opened his eyes.

At first he thought he was dreaming. He looked up and saw a what looked like to him an overgrown bat. It was bald and it's eyes were glowing red. He had to stifle his scream. Then Nico looked down. Below him was a huge land with rivers, a huge forest, islands, a gigantic castle, but the things that stood out the most to Nico was the huge three-headed dog and the glowing red land. He could hear people's screams from it. It was all under ground there was not much light.

He turned his head and saw his sister with her eyes closed. He knew she wasn't dead but it looked like she was just sleeping. He couldn't move his arms or speak or he might signal something to the creature carrying them.

Just then the creature started descending down towards the banks of a river known as the River Lethe. It's waters were a beautiful milky white but don't' be hypnotized by it's beauty. It's dangerous. If one drop of the water touches you, you might have some temporary memory loss.

The creature descended so fast that Nico started to feel light headed. They landed on the ground next to the river. The air felt colder here. He was about to move over to his sister when the creature swooped them up again. Nico squirmed in the creature's grasp but the thing it didn't care. He screamed as he was about to be dropped into the river but it was too late. His skin touched the river and he was out.

 **So what did you guys think? Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I know I'm a terrible person who should go to Tartarus for not posting but I swear I've been busy. I had to go to a couple of college tours in Cali and I'm super tired and just wanna sleep. Btw I'm delusional so I might have posted this before but I don't remember and I'm basically running on coffee so here you go!**

Bianca woke up to the thought,'Who am I?' She sat up and leaned against something hard. She opened her eyes to find herself on a bed in an old fashioned room. There were two beds, a dresser, and a few chairs. There was another door which she assumed to be a bathroom. In one of the seats there was a bald man in a suit sleeping. he was snoring a great deal. There was another bed on the other side of the room with a little boy with messy hair who was snoring softly. Bianca couldn't remember anything but she knew that the boy was her brother. She didn't know who baldie over there was. As she got out of bed she found that she was dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans. There was a green cap on her bed. She didn't know why but she had an instinct to put it on. She moved quietly around room to the arm was dangling from the side of the chair and below that on the floor were couple of papers. Bianca took the papers and started reading. It said:

Bianca di Angelo

Age: 8

Birthdate: March 16, 1930

Gender: Female

Family:

Nico di Angelo

Relations:Little Brother

Nico di Angelo

Age: 6

Birthdate: January 28, 1932

Gender: Male

Family:

Bianca di Angelo

Relation: Older Sister

'Just the general information',Bianca thought.

"Hey what are you doing!",said a scratchy voice. The lawyer stood up and snatched the papers from Bianca's hands. "I was only looking.",Bianca replied crossing her arms. The sound must of been loud because Nico had woken up.

"Who are you? Who are you? Who am I?",Nico asked.

"You are Nico di Angelo and this is your sister Bianca di Angelo. You both lost your memories in an incident and I hate to say it but… your parents are dead. I am uhh ummm…. just call me Alec. I'm a lawyer. I know you guys must have a lot of questions but I have to bring you guys to school now."

"But-",Bianca started.

"I'll just leave you a couple of minutes to get ready. When you guys are done just come to the elevators. The belongings that we could get are in those backpacks.",Alec interrupted pointing at two backpacks near the dresser.

Bianca was going to say something but Alec already shut the door.

Nico got out of bed and unzipped one of the backpacks. He pulled out an aviator jacket and put it on. He was already had his jeans on so they got ready in no time. While Nico was using the bathroom, Bianca was looking through the backpack full of clothes. She found a small photo of her, Nico, and a woman that looked a lot like herself. Her head was pounding for a second and then she remembered. The woman was Maria di Angelo, her mother. She remembered something else: she lived in Italy, which meant they probably knew how to speak italian. But then how did they know english? She couldn't ponder on it for too long for Nico had come out and was waiting at the door.

She grabbed both of the backpacks and slung them both on her shoulders. "I can carry mine. Can I carry mine?", piped up Nico staring up at her with a hopeful glint in his eyes. Bianca smiled. She then got an idea on what their relationship was like before their memories were wiped. She held out the lighter backpack to him. He took it smiling and said,"Thank you!"

They found Alec at the elevators and went down with him. The building was gray with little chalk drawings on the sidewalk and the walls. As they exited the building, Bianca looked back. The words on the front seemed to be distant and not mean a thing. They were led to a black car in which the lawyer drove. The car ride took about twenty minutes before they stopped at another building that Bianca could barely read due to a headache that said: Washington Boarding School for Children.

"How can we even go here? We don't have any money.",Bianca asked.

"Your parents left a trust fund for you guys.",Alec responded as he locked the car.

They followed him into the building, down the hall and into the main office. The lawyer told them to sit down for a little bit because he had to talk to the lady behind the counter. He came back two minutes later with three papers.

"These two are your schedules. This one is information about this school. I have to go now but I'll come and check on you guys once in awhile. Bye"

"Goodbye and thank you", Bianca replied as he walked down the hall to the exit.

The lady from the counter came up beside and ushered them to follow her. Bianca didn't know why but she held out her hand to Nico. He took it and squeezed hard then smiled back at her. She smiled back grateful that she had a younger brother.

"We don't get many siblings here. You're both lucky because you guys get to share a room.",the lady said as they walked down a hall. They stopped at a room in the middle of a quiet hallway. She took out a key and opened it for them. There were two beds, a dresser, closet, TV, table, chairs, and a bathroom.

"Here are two keys for the two of you. You both start class tomorrow and if you need anything the office is just down there.",the lady said.

"Thank you",Bianca said as the lady closed the door behind her.

They started class the next day and it continued to be like that for two years.

 **Please Review!**


End file.
